priceisrightfandomcom-20200216-history
Manuela Arbeláez
Manuela Arbeláez Correa (born September 9, 1988 in Medellin, Colombia) is a Colombian-American model and actress. Since 2009 (officially), she has appeared as one of the current models on The Price is Right. Early Life A native of Medellín, Colombia to parents Luis Carlos Arbeláez and Gloria Correa. Looking for a fresh start, Manuela packed her bags and made the move to the United States in 2006 with high hopes of making it big in the industry, first relocating to West New York, New Jersey. Shortly after her arrival the US, Arbeláez became one of the finalists during the 2008 season of Nuestra Belleza Latina, a beauty contest/reality show hybrid airing on the US Spanish-language television channel Univision, she placed sixth in the competition. ''Price is Right'' Audition & Later return Still practically a new citizen to the US, Manuela continued on to audition for other TV acting and modeling gigs. Shortly after appearing as a finalist on Nuestra Belleza Latina, Manuela learned of a Model Search contest for the television game show The Price is Right during its 37th season and decided she wanted to audition. Out of auditioning hundreds of women, Arbeláez was one of five lucky finalists to appear on-camera as a model for one episode of the game show as the winner was chosen by an internet fan vote and the opportunity to tape five additional episodes. The contest also ran in four additional cities: Los Angeles, Detroit, Birmingham, and Miami as the chosen winners from those cities were flown to Los Angeles. Along with Manuela representing New York City, the other finalists representing their cities were Annilie Hastey of Miami, Lindsey Kelley of Los Angeles, Ekima White of Detroit and Amanda Shiflett, representing Birmingham. The entire week of shows aired during the week of October 20th-24th, 2008, with Manuela's episode airing on Monday, followed by Amanda on Tuesday. The viewers cast their votes by voting in an online poll that began on the 24th and continued until the 31st. After the votes were tallied, it was Amanda who was the chosen winner as her additional week of shows aired during the week of January 12-16, 2009. Although she was not the chosen winner of the model contest, Manuela left an excellent impression on the show's producers and a few short months later, she was instantly hired as a regular model for the show as she replaced ex-model Brandi Sherwood-Cochran, who was dumped from the program due to her pregnancy and later filed suit as a result (and also in which some fans were angry and furious over how she was treated by the producers behind the scenes). Arbeláez made her official Price is Right debut on April 1, 2009 (airdate) and continuing on coming into the new season. Other TV appearances & Trivia In addition to her joining The Price is Right as their new model, Manuela has appeared on other TV shows including the CBS soap opera The Bold and The Beautiful (which tapes next door to Price) and appeared in the motion picture Jack and Jill. She was also featured in Diddy/Dirty Money’s music video for Loving You No More and Robin Thicke’s music video It’s in the Mornin’. She was also one of the Trophy Models at the 54th Grammy Awards, which aired in February 2012. Manuela became so popular with game show fans, very much so, Complex magazine listed her as one of the 25 Hottest Game Show Eye Candy, ranking in as number one of the list. Fellow current and ex-''Price'' models Lanisha Cole, Rachel Reynolds, Lisa Gleave, Jennifer England, Nikki Ziering, Phire Dawson, Cindy Margolis, Kathleen Bradley, Gena Lee Nolin, Claudia Jordan, Tamiko Nash and Amber Lancaster also made the list (with Amber coming in at number 2, behind Manuela). On (airdate) the April 2, 2015 episode, during the Five Price Tags game, Manuela makes a COSTLY mistake in the game. She accidentally revealed the correct price of the car offered, to the amazement of both the contestant and Drew Carey, who exclaims "Congratulations, Manuela just gave U a Car!" and as a result, the contestant is INDEED awarded the car despite having two more chances at picking the right price (the contestant had three chances total), embarrassed by her costly blunder, Manuela tries to hide behind the Price Tags stand, only to have Drew pull her out of hiding and the contestant happily hugs her. Having the relive the embarrassing screw-up, Manuela revealed during an interview with Inside Edition that she was mortified and thought she was going to be either fired or lose a big chunk of her paycheck. She goes on to reveal that after she heard the buzzer, she thought the game was over as she proceeded to reveal the remaining tags left and that her very expensive mistake made someone very happy. On May 11, 2016, the clip was also seen on its brother show Let's Make a Deal (Brady) for their version of Five Price Tags which also featured Manuela during their Mash-Up Week and on its official Facebook page. On an episode that aired in February 2016, Manuela was injured after modeling a trampoline during one of the items up for bid rounds, hurting her ankle and applying ice on it and as a result of this, she was absent for the remainder of the show, leaving Rachel Reynolds modeling the rest of the show by herself. As of today, Manuela, along with Reynolds, Amber Lancaster and male models James O'Halloran and Devin Goda, continues on modeling on The Price is Right as October 2018 will mark 10 years since her first appearance during model tryouts but April 2019 will mark her OFFICIAL 10th year with the series as she'll be in a 3-way tie with former longtime model Kathleen Bradley, who served a 10-year stint during the Bob Barker era and Amber Lancaster, who (since March 2008) also currently holds a 10-year stint on the series. A 2017 Halloween episode where the cast portrays members of the superhero organization "The Prize League" sees Manuela play the role of "Manuela Transmission." Personal Life *She has been married to Matthew Doherty since February 17, 2018. *In 2019 on the show she announced her pregnancy for their first child which is a girl. Gallery (Manuela's audition during the 2008 Model Tryouts, October 20th) manuela2.jpg Manuela0001.jpg Manuela0003.jpg Manuela0004.jpg Manuela0006.jpg Manuela0008.jpg Manuela0009.jpg Manuela0010.jpg Manuela0015.jpg Manuela0017.jpg Manuela0018.jpg Manuela0019.jpg Manuela0037.jpg Manuela0039.jpg Manuela0040.jpg Manuela0043.jpg Manuela0045.jpg Manuela0064.jpg Manuela0065.jpg Manuela0101.jpg Manuela0103.jpg Manuela0105.jpg Manuela0119.jpg Manuela0120.jpg Manuela0122.jpg Manuela0151.jpg Manuela0154.jpg Manuela0183.jpg Manuela0184.jpg Manuela0186.jpg Manuela0188.jpg Manuela0192.jpg Manuela0200.jpg Manuela0205.jpg Manuela0208.jpg Manuela0214.jpg Manuela0215.jpg Manuela0223.jpg Manuela0226.jpg Manuela0229.jpg Manuela0241.jpg Manuela0248.jpg manuela0270.jpg Manuela0292.jpg Manuela0299.jpg Manuela0311.jpg Manuela0314.jpg Manuela0315.jpg Manuela0317.jpg manuela0350.jpg Manuela0367.jpg Manuela0373.jpg Manuela0387.jpg Manuela0389.jpg Manuela0393.jpg Manuela0402.jpg Manuela0446.jpg Manuela0479.jpg manuela0488.jpg Manuela0495.jpg Manuela0503.jpg Manuela0534.jpg Manuela0541.jpg Manuela0512.jpg Manuela0521.jpg Manuela0542.jpg Manuela0597.jpg Manuela0618.jpg Manuela0646.jpg Manuela0659.jpg Manuela0668.jpg Manuela0677.jpg Manuela0680.jpg Manuela0697.jpg Manuela0718.jpg Manuela0737.jpg Manuela0739.jpg Manuela0743.jpg Manuela0747.jpg Manuela0748.jpg Manuela0749.jpg Manuela0750.jpg Manuela0751.jpg Manuela0752.jpg Manuela0753.jpg Screen_Shot_2016-05-17_at_7.10.19_PM.png Screen_Shot_2017-02-27_at_7.21.45_PM.png Screen_Shot_2017-04-11_at_6.24.06_PM.png Screen_Shot_2018-03-26_at_7.15.28_PM.png Screen_Shot_2018-03-26_at_7.18.01_PM.png Screen_Shot_2018-03-27_at_7.03.03_PM.png Screen_Shot_2018-03-27_at_7.08.21_PM.png TPIR_Drew_meets_Manuela.png TPIR_My_Game_Manuela_1.png TPIR_My_Game_Manuela_2.png TPIR_My_Game_Manuela_3.png Five_Price_Tag_Embarassing_Reveal.png Manuela_Accidental_Win_Card_Reveal.png Manuela_Embarassed.png Crying_Manuela.png Trying_to_Cover_Up_Manuela.png Hiding_Manuela_2.png Come_Out_Manuela.png Manuela_on_Inside_Edition.png Manuela_Hand_Wave.png Manuela_Smile.png 48f87fb40987250ec8b28aec23a67f90.jpg 92ee59f34745ce4e7bec1abafa546e42.jpg E865c421d84de4f84759c3a709dc27a3.jpg N657461096_2019204_2197854.jpg manuela_008.jpg manuela_009.jpg Links Her Facebook Page Her Twitter Page YouTube Video Manuela's big-time mistake in Five Price Tags Exclusive! 'Price is Right' Model Who Gave Away Car: 'I Was Mortified' Category:Models Category:People Category:2000s Models Category:2010s Models